Jade Beauty and The Web-Head Part 1: The Blind Date
by ArkhamWrites34
Summary: Peter Parker is set up on a blind date, but he doesn't know the person he is going to be going on a date with is Jennifer Walters, The Sensation She-Hulk, will this be the beginning of a new life for Peter or will the Parker Luck may everything come crashing down?


**Author's Note: This is the first story in my Jade Beauty and Web-Head series, I like the characters Spider-Man and She-Hulk, and I know that the two of them will never get together in the mainstream Marvel Universe and I thought after reading Spider-Man loves Jenny W. that I could get a chance at writing a Spider-Man/She-Hulk story, and hopefully it will come out pretty well. Note that this story does not take place in the Traditional Marvel Universe and most of my stories will take place in an AU, unless they are part of the same story. So Please, sit back, relax, read, and review (constructive criticism please) Also all characters belong to Marvel, I own nothing.**

* * *

Peter was running pretty late, well if you looked at the time, he was currently late by six minutes, still he wouldn't have been late if it wasn't for those stupid crooks who thought that it was a perfect idea to rob the bank to get a great score, too bad Spider-Man was around to put a halt to their little scheme. But for Peter, Spider-Man just made things a little bit worse for his regular life. After breaking up with Carlie, things didn't seem to go so well for him at all. Jameson was being more of a grouch than usual, dropping the price of his photos that he offered the angry, Spider-Man bashing, news editor. It was hard for Peter to even get enough money to pay his rent for his apartment.

"_Just don't mess this up for yourself, Parker, and you'll be fine."_ He told himself in his thoughts, Janet Pym, a friend of Peter and one of the few superheroes that knew his double life as a Superhero decided to help him with his single life, even though Peter insisted that he was fine at the moment, Jan decided otherwise, being a member of the Avengers, The Wasp, she was always the one who wanted to play matchmaker and pair people up with each other. It was one of her annoying features; some people wonder how Henry is able to handle living in the same house with her, let alone being married to her.

Peter finally caved in and decided what the hay. So Janet decided to set Peter up on a blind date with someone that Peter had no idea who he was meeting, all he knows that she would be waiting at the Cafe' for Peter . Peter wondered what the girl would look like, what kind of things she would be into; no doubt she would probably be in the superhero community since Janet is friends with almost every female superhero in the entire world, heck the universe even. Janet gave Peter only one clue at what his date would be wearing, that she would be wearing dark blue. That was the thing he would have to look out for, a woman wearing dark blue, hopefully it wouldn't be to hard finding the woman once he arrived at the Café'.

"_And hopefully this date won't go as bad as the others did, I'm still regretting what happened between me and Carlie, maybe I should have told I was Spider-Man long before, and then maybe our relationship would have still stuck together, but who am I kidding? Its Parker luck, things aren't bound to go my way."_ Peter told himself in his head, he would always do that, put himself down because life didn't exactly go his way. He always blamed his spider-powers. The reason why nothing ever went his way, his vow of "Great Power must also come Great Responsibility", the words of his uncle that was the promise that he kept, which is why he was always risking his life to save those who couldn't save themselves, even if some did call him a menace. He would still follow teachings that his uncle had given him and use his amazing abilities to help those in trouble.

"_Almost at the meeting place, hopefully my date won't be intimidating."_ Peter told himself in his head as he reached the Café where he was going to have his blind date. As soon as he reached the Café, he peeked inside the window and his eyes went wide when he noticed who was sitting at a table and wearing a blue lawyer suit and tapping her finger on the table impatiently waiting for him to arrive.

It was Jennifer Walters, She-Hulk, and cousin to Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk. This is who Janet had set him up with, the woman who hated Spider-Man due to his constant jokes, even though the only reason why he would crack a joke is because he is either nervous or he wants to throw his enemies off when they are fighting, but for some strange reason, Jennifer wasn't fond of the wall-crawler. Peter still couldn't get it through his head.

"_Jan set me up, she set me up with a six foot emerald beauty that can throw me from here all the way to Texas in just a single throw without even trying, is Jan insane?"_ Peter questioned himself in his thoughts trying to figure out why Jan thought that setting up Peter and Jennifer was a good idea. _"Wait a minute, calm down Parker, she doesn't know you are Spider-Man, barely any of the superhero community know that you are the Wall-Crawler, so who knows maybe things will go well for me, maybe she likes the nerdy scientific loser type, oh who am I kidding? She probably likes guys like Thor and Hercules, I can't compete with that."_

Peter sighed to himself as he walked towards the entrance door of the Café, taking a quick look at him through the window and fixing his hair; he walked in and headed towards the six foot emerald amazon beauty.

"Peter Parker?" Jennifer asked with a questioning look towards Peter, since she wasn't completely sure that this was her date since she's been waiting for quite some time now.

"That's me and you must be Jennifer, pleasure to meet you." Peter said as he took a seat on the other side of the table and looked through the menu that was laid down in front of him.

"So…what kind of job do you have?" Jennifer asked trying to start a conversation with Peter, hoping to get to know a little bit more about him. _"He's cute, even though he has this shy, geeky kind of look to him, but still cute, usually I don't go for cute, Jan should know that, I like muscular guys that look like they were molded by gods, ugh, don't need to remind yourself of Hercules, that ship had sailed, maybe trying something new would be good for me."_

"Well, I'm a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle, I'm the guy that mostly supplies the newspaper company with pictures of all those superhero fights, like the whole Secret Invasion deal that occurred with the Skrulls and some battles that Spider-Man usually has against villains." Peter answered, while his eyes went back and forth between the different selections that were inside of the Café menu.

"So you're the lucky guy who has been getting decent pictures of heroes fighting against super villains, I'm surprised that you are okay and not even in the hospital with the chaos that happens when those occur." Jennifer said surprised that Peter is the one who takes the photos for the Daily Bugle, something that dangerous, normal people would run for the hills, but this guy just stays right in the middle of the action, risking his life to get some pictures.

"Yeah, I'm pretty lucky, crazy, but truly lucky, too bad I can't get a decent pay from my boss." Peter sighed to himself as he set the menu down in front of him with Jen giving him a questioning look.

"What do you mean decent pay, I mean with the pictures that you are somehow able to get shouldn't you be rolling in the dough?" She –Hulk questioned Peter, a little bit confused on what he meant.

"Well, my boss is sort of cheapskate, barely paying me what I truly deserve when I'm always risking my neck to get these pictures for him and then has the right to yell in my face and bash Spider-Man constantly calling him a menace and thus the Web-Head is getting constantly bashed by the public of New York." Peter tells Jen letting out a bit of frustration that he has kept inside for quite a while.

"Quite a fan of Spider-Man, aren't you?" Jennifer asked while a smirk appeared on her face making Peter blush in embarrassment.

"_Way to go Parker, talk about your own frustrations and give away your secret identity, brilliant, just brilliant."_ Peter told himself in my mind as he smacked his forehead, causing Jen to lightly giggle at his action.

"_I feel like I'm in high school again, he's too cute and has a charm of his own, and his blush is pretty cute to, maybe I should rile him up a bit._" Jen said in her own thoughts as a devilish smile appeared on her face.

"I-I'm not a fan." Peter stuttered while trying to come up with a quick answer to Jennifer's question without giving away anything that would relate to him being Spider-Man. "I take pictures of the guy doing all of these heroic things and yet my boss always is bashing this guy, making it seem like he's the bad guy."

"So you're shots of Spider-Man pretty good?" Jennifer asked with the devious smile still decorated on her face.

"My pictures are pretty decent, nor blurs like those other dudes who try to score a pic of the web-slinger in action, I guess I'm just one of the lucky ones." Peter told her as a waitress walked to their table and put two cups of coffee in front of them, Peter taking one of the cups to have a sip.

"So…how would you like to have a photo session with me, _a private photo session?_" Jennifer said with a sultry tone in her voice that sounded almost close to a purr, this caused Peter to spit his coffee in a comedic fashion accidently spraying one of the other customers in the Café with coffee. His face was almost as red as a tomato.

"_Hook, line and sinker…yup, he's definitely that shy, nerdy type of guys, always found those guys cute._" Jennifer said to herself inside her head while looking at her date that was tried compose himself and come back from his embarrassment.

"U-Um, maybe a-another t-time?" he suggested while stuttering and looking through the menu on the table once again. "I think I'm ready to order."

Peter called over a waitress, hoping to order his food, that way he could save himself from anymore embarrassment at the moment. As the waitress was heading towards their table, Peter's spider-sense went off, meaning that something bad was about to happen, thinking quickly, Peter looked outside and noticed a car heading towards the window of the Café.

"LOOK OUT!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, turning Jennifer's attention towards the window as the car smashed through it and headed straight for them.

"_So much for having a normal date, work always has to get in the way."_ Jennifer sighed to herself as she got up from her chair and quickly caught the flying car in her bare hands, stopping it from causing any more damage. She turned to look towards Peter who was making sure everyone is okay.

"Peter, sorry to cut the date a little short, but make sure everyone gets out safely alright, I'm going to see whose making this mess." She told him as she threw the car back outside, she tore off her blue business suit and revealed to be wearing her purple jumpsuit underneath. She walked towards the broken window and was about to step out until she turned her face back towards Peter.

"Oh, and do make sure you get some good pictures of me in action, I would _love_ to your work with me being the main focus." She teased with a flirtatious tone added to her voice making Peter blush; she left to go check out what's going on, leaving Peter to make sure that everyone is safe.

* * *

"Hurry it up Thunderball, before any super-powered do-gooders get the idea of ruining our big score!" shouted Wrecker as he and his crew parked their getaway vehicle right next to the destroyed entrance of the bank. Thunderball was rushing to the getaway van carrying a couple of sacks of cash in his hands.

"Ya know, this would be easier if one of you guys helped me ya know." Thunderball suggested while throwing the sacks of cash into the back of the van.

"Would if we could, but we're on a tight schedule and since some of the big names heroes are dealing with bigger crises than a bank robbery, we are in the clear." Wrecker told Thunderball as he quickly opened a bag to check the contents inside the bag. He smiled widely as he looked at the many faces of Benjamin Franklin on the greenbacks that were inside of the bag.

"Yo hurry with the money, cause we got trouble headed our way!" shouted Piledriver as he pointed to the charging six foot tall emerald beauty known as She-Hulk who had a glare on her face because her date was interrupted by the Wrecking Crew's current heist. She was angry and that was going to help her easily take care of the Wrecking Crew once she got her hands on them. She hoped that once she took of care of them, she can continue her date with Peter and talk with him some more. She was enjoying her time with Peter, he was an interesting guy, cute, geeky, but had a charm of all his own. And that was something that she liked, sure she liked beefy guys like Hercules, and sure she had her mistakes…Juggernaut, not wanting to remind herself of that mistake, but maybe with Peter things would go for the better.

"Alright, you three better just drop the dough and come quietly, you interrupted my date with a cute guy and I'm in a smashing mood, so you wanna do this the hard way or the easy way, because I'm so in the mood to do this the hard way!" she said while cracking her knuckles and had a smirk on her face.

"She thinks she can take the three of us on, well's she mistaken, Thunderball, CRUSH HER!" Shouted Wrecker as Thunderball nodded and started to spin around, gaining speed while swinging around his chain ball, he soon let go of the chain ball which was headed straight towards She-Hulk, luckily she was able to dodge the attack and charged straight towards the Wrecking Crew, but then a scream and a loud crash was heard, she slowly turned her head and her eyes went wide to where the chain ball ended up. At the restaurant that she and Peter were having their date at, and saw the destruction that the chain ball caused, she stopped in her tracks and was about to run back towards the restaurant until Piledriver crashed into her.

"Dammit, let me go you moron!" She shouted in anger at the member of the Wrecking Crew who smashed her into a wall of a nearby building. Piledriver grinned evilly while pulling his left arm back getting ready to prepare a punch at the female Hulk.

"Too bad sweety, trying to get in our way, you're about to get wrecked!" Piledriver said as he thrust his fist forward, striking She-Hulk in the fact, inflicting pain on She-Hulk, hitting her in the left cheek and causing some green blood to come out of her mouth. She snarled at Piledriver and kneed him in the stomach, causing him to gasp in pain and then uppercutted him in the chin sending him flying towards their getaway van, the impact with the van breaking the front window.

"I got to go save Peter!" she shouted to herself, but she was stopped by a steel chain wrapping around her neck and pulling her off her feet and she was sent flying through a wall of a building. Wrecker pulled back his chain and smiled with glee, as he walked towards She-Hulk whose pupils were glowing green in anger.

"Sorry about this doll, but since you tried to stop us from getting the biggest score of our lives, and we can't have you in our way you see, so a body bag is the only way you're going to have to go." Wrecker said as he took out his crowbar getting ready to bash She-Hulk's head in. She-Hulk turned her head towards Wrecker with a snarl on her face and a glare that would cause anyone to back away from her with her eyes glowing green in rage. Wrecker even sweated a bit and took a step back but tried to look strong as She-Hulk picked herself up from the ground.

"If…Peter is hurt in…anyway…I'll make sure to break every bone in your BODY!" She shouted as she charged towards Wrecker with her fist pulled back ready to break his face in.

* * *

Peter woke up, coughing and trying to remember what is exactly going on. The last thing he remembers was a huge chain-ball heading straight towards the Café he was inside while waiting for Jennifer to finish with whatever she had to do, even though he could have helped her. Now he found himself trapped underneath debris of the Café that he was previously in before a giant wrecking ball came in his direction. He placed his hands onto the debris that was on top of him and started pushing it off of his body making sure that he could slip out and then change into his alter-ego.

"_Nothing ever goes my way for me. I'm doomed to always have something get thrown in my face or in this case, something thrown right on top of me."_ Peter told himself in his inner monologue. He got the large rock off his body and slipped into an alleyway that was near the destroyed Café. He hoped that he was able to help out She-Hulk in time, and make sure that the Wrecking Crew didn't cause any more damage.

This looked like a job for the AMAZING SPIDER-MAN!

…God that sounded awful.

* * *

**Author's End Note: Now before any of you start, I am a Marvel Fan, I like Marvel Comics, and most of their characters, but in order to write this fan-fiction, I may had to go a little bit hopefully not too much OOC with the characters in this story in order to make it work. Hopefully, you guys can provide feedback that provides me with creative input.**


End file.
